glimmer of hope
by dophina cullen
Summary: in new moon bella and alice go to italy to help edward but what if .... i'm not that good at summary stuf but read the story and i hope you will like it
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction I made. I don't own the characters they are Stephanie Meyer's but this story is mine.

I hope you will like it. I didn't finish it yet but please comment plz. 

______________________

"Bella please we're running out of time we must hurry or else Edward will be killed"

"Jake I have to go. This is Edward we're talking about. I can't survive without him I have to…"

"Yes you can .Remember when he left you in that forest he didn't give a shit about what would happen to you. I was the one who took care of you …"

"BELLA come on!!" said Alice loosing her patience

"You don't have to do this Bella …"

"I am so sorry Jake but I can't I just can't …. Please take care of Charlie … tell him how much I love him … sorry Jake … I love you."

"Yeah yeah right … but not more than him. Bella he doesn't deserve you."

"Bella he's already in Italy we have to go please."

I couldn't even answer back she just lifted me and put me in the car and raced to the airport.

During the whole flight Alice was concentrated on the Volturi's answer and I could tell from her expression that they were still debating whether to kill Edward or not. I didn't want to disturb her and I knew she would tell me if anything happened so I closed my eyes praying that Edward my Edward would be fine. Even though I already know that he left me, that he doesn't want me anymore I still love him so much. I could barely stand being away from him because I knew he was safe and happy somewhere but how could I live knowing that my love is dead. I thought the last four months of my life were equivalent to living in hell but I was so damn wrong, this is hell, loosing Edward is hell. The simple idea frightened me so I shook my head trying to escape this thought. Alice saw my anxiety and tried to comfort me:

"Don't worry Bella it's going to be alright we still have a chance. The Volturi don't want to kill him they believe it would be a waste."

I didn't know what she meant by "waste" but I didn't want to annoy her because she already is having a hard time trying to concentrate of Edward's future so no need to disturb her anymore . I just nodded and rested my head on her shoulder trying to calm down …

"Bella … Bella wake up we're almost there … the plane is landing … wake up"

"Hmm" was all I managed to say. It took me some second to remember what is going on. Oh yes Edward we have to find Edw…

"Edward … Alice what happened?? What did they answer him? Alice why are you so quiet?? Alice answer me what happened?" she didn't answer she just looked at me, I could tell from her look that this is bad, this very bad "oh no!! Please Alice tell me he's fine. No it can't be... ALICE!!! Answer me for god sake!! Please Alice … no not Edward please anyone but my Edward … this can't be happening…" I couldn't talk anymore I was giving up I let my sobs take over me my tears were blocking my sight. Alice patted my back comforting me

"Bella he is not dead … not yet" she said whispering the last words so that I couldn't hear them but I did and I couldn't help screaming:

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT YET'? ALICE QUIT PLAYING .SPILL IT OUT!!" that's it I was loosing my temper.

"They didn't want to kill him but that stupid jerk broke the rules so they had to punish him. He is lucky to be alive because they never give second chances"

"Punish him?? How? How is he? Where is he? What did they do to him? To hell all the rules!!Wait… he is a vampire so it can't be that bad can it?"

"Bella take a sit" she said like I would calm down now I need to know what happened to my love or else I will go crazy

"Like any other society we have rules and the Volturi are sort of the royal family they make sure they are respected. Since they refused to kill him Edward tried to make they do it so he appeared in crowded place in a sunny day exposing our secret so they fought him and now he is badly injured"

"How much time do we have left??"

"Edward needs our help as soon as possible and we will be in Voltura in 30 minutes…Bella I need you to promise me that you will not do anything irresponsible you know Edward wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"…. Okay but please hurry I can't loose him"

The rest of the journey was silent Alice was driving like a maniac but I didn't care. All I was thinking about was my Edward. All the memories from when we were together came back to me. Even though he said clearly that he didn't want me anymore, I still think that he didn't mean it that it was just a pretext to leave .After all the times he said he loved me after all the "and so the lion fell in love with the lamb" I can't believe I just let him go after such a lame pretext. How could I be so stupid .If Edward really didn't love me he wouldn't have stopped that van from killing me he wouldn't have risqué his live to save me from James and he would definitely not restrain himself from drinking my blood since it had such an effect on him.

Oh my god what a stupid I was. Edward must have suffered as much I had because I gave up so easily he must think I didn't want him either.

"Oh my god Alice what have I done? I … I"

"Huh? Bella what's going on? What do you mean?"

"Edward lied to me in that forest. He didn't mean a word of what he said, he just wanted to protect me … Oh what an idiot as if there was any place safer than in his arms…" My voice broke at the last word. Alice didn't answer me she just hugged me in a sorrowful way

"He will have to explain it to me when I see him. I won't let him sacrifice our love for some foolish crab. No I will NOT allow this"

__________________________

"Okay Bella you got to listen to me carefully. We're now on the Volturi's territory so we must be careful or else they will consider us as Edward's accomplices and might punish us as well. They are keeping Edward in one the mansion's best guarded cell so it won't be easy to get to him … Bella you don't have to do this…"

"ALICE!!! I want to do this ,I have to do this , I can't bear not trying this … I am totally aware of how dangerous it is as I know why Edward is doing this so yes I have to ,and knock it off because no matter what I won't let the love of my live die"

"Thanks Bells … You really are a gift from god for all of us … if we make it out of here I promise Edward will have to pay for all what he did to you… we will make it up to you"

"Don't mention it Alice … you know how much I love you … so what's the plan?"

"I can't see anything … they didn't make any decision yet so nothing is sure but… Edward needs our help as soon as possible … I don't even know if he is gonna make it until we get to him IF we get to him" a grin crossed her face and made realize what she carefully kept from me 'Edward is really very badly hurt maybe had it gotten worse but she can't see his future anymore and on top of that he is well guarded so it will make it even harder to save him .To make it brief it is mission impossible IV"


	2. the only way

Suddenly I got the best idea ever. Yes that's it, that's the only way to get to Edward.

I turned to Alice willing to tell her but before I could even open my mouth she started yelling:

"Are you insane? That's the stupidest thing I have EVER heard. NONONONO, I will never let you do something so risky"

"But Alice …"

"No buts Bella! When I took you here I promised I WILL get you home save so no I won't let you"

I knew that convincing Alice was the hardest thing in the whole plan but I am not willing to give up that easily

"Alice I came here by my free will and as you said it is impossible to break into that castle so if I can't get there I will get them get me there.

I am totally aware of how dangerous it might be but Alice let's face it: I am already dead"

The look on her face was hilarious but there is no way I would give up my serious face so I continued trying even harder to suppress the fear from my voice.

"When Edward left me I died Alice. I was nothing more that an empty person. My body was there but my mind was always with him. no matter how hard I tried to hide it from Charlie , Renée and my friends I know that they didn't buy it and I am definitely sure you can't be fooled by that mask .

Alice, Edward is my life, he has my soul, my mind, my heart … what better way to go than dying to protect the one you love?"

I knew that I had an effect on her with that last sentence but I am ready to stop there because I want to be sure she wouldn't try to stop me so I continued

"I know that of all people ,Alice you understand how I feel .You would do the same thing to save Jasper , that's the reason you didn't let him come with us you refused to endanger his life … Edward came here because he thought I was dead , he tried to kill himself because of me. You know how much I love him and you know he still loves me and he left for my "safety"…"

"Bella you are human, you are so breakable. Edward would never let you do such a thing even to help him. Aro, Dimetri, Jane, Alec all of them are so dangerous and they won't hesitate the slightest before killing you"

"Well I thought about it and all of their gifts affect the mind of the victim just like Edward's so I believe that they don't work on me though my scent would give me away so …"

"Oh! You're a genius Bella but it is still risky and what frightens me more is that I can't see anything"

"I know but this is the only way and I am sure we will work it out they won't pick up my scent whilst amongst a group of humans and you and I know that every Monday these red eyed vampires bring humans to feed so I can infiltrate this group then I would create some diversion and go get Edward"

**thank you for readimg and reviewing my story. i hope you liked and aeledfyr i am not a professional writer i am just a 16 year old bored girl trying to pass time **


	3. Bella's choice

**Sorry i took so long but i didn't have my computer ... sorry it's verry short **

**thanks for reading and reviewing ;-)  
**

--------------------

« Alice…can you see anything? Is Edward alright?" I already new the answer it's been the same for the last 2 days

"Sorry Bella … I can't see him" she sighed.

"Hum … Alice? I remember you once told me that if you can't see a person then it's whether this person is dead or is dying right?"

"Yes?"

"Well I've been thinking about it and… hum …"

"Just spill it out Bella"

"Okay …well…you told me Edward is badly injured …and he is a vampire so normally blood can heal his wands right?"

"Yes but there are no animals near the castle so he can't hun… WHAT? NO, you are NOT doing that! No way!"

"Alice let me explain…you know the influence my blood has on Edward and you also know that animal blood won't help him"

"But Bella that is too risky even if it's Edward he is a vampire, no worse a dying vampire he won't control himself"

"I know that but I also know Edward … he gave up his happiness to keep me safe so he won't hurt me. He already tasted my blood and was able to stop. I know for sure he will never hurt me, well not physically …"

"But…"

"No Alice no buts. I trust him… and I already gave him my life. I don't care if I dye as long as he survives. That's all I ever wanted: helping my Edward. I trust him, he won't kill me and even if he does I will be happy because I died in the arms of the one I love saving his life"

Alice opened her mouth to answer me but then hugged me without a word. That was my yes.

____________________________

hey...

i really need your help : i thought of 4 possible endings :

1- Edward kills Bella when he drink her blood

2- even though Bella gives Edward her blood he dies but change her without wanting it before dying

3- Aro kills Bella before she gets to Edward

4- Bella was changed , Edward survived and they live happily ever after

what do you think ???

please i don't know how to end it


End file.
